


Pushing Boundaries

by klaines_deepest_desires



Series: Love is Rough [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mirror Sex, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Spanking, Top!Blaine, bottom!Kurt, jealous!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 16:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5055631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klaines_deepest_desires/pseuds/klaines_deepest_desires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after season 6. Blaine tried to ignore it.  It wasn’t that Blaine blamed the men for noticing Kurt.  Of course they did. But he wouldn’t sit idly by any longer.  He stood up and stormed towards Kurt, eyes narrowing on the men with him. He was going to show the men what they were missing out on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pushing Boundaries

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of what was intended to be the kinky Jealous!Blaine fic people voted for on my tumblr and while it still somewhat fulfills that, I felt that the tone in first part and the second part were way too different and ended up splitting them into two different fics. This is the first part of that... I just extended it. The other part still needs to be finished but I’ll be posting that soon :)

The music was deafening. The bass line pounded through the speakers, pulsating throughout Blaine’s body. All around him men were dancing together, clinging to one another, hips gyrating, lips searching. He and Kurt frequented this club in Greenwich often, enjoying the freedom they could have to be with one another, to be overly physical with one another without fear of judgment.

The bartenders and waitstaff were dressed as usual, meaning not very much at all. A typical uniform--if one could call it that--consisted of pants, suspenders and not much else. The men were in impeccable shape though, their well defined muscles on full display. A view Blaine could appreciate. Both he and Kurt did. There had been many times, usually after a drink or two, when the two of them would sit at a table and watch the employees, commenting on who had the best abs, the best biceps, who would be the best fuck. Just because they were madly in love with one another didn’t mean he and Kurt couldn’t fantasize what it would be like to seduce one of them and take him home with them. Have their way with him. After all, their appearance was clearly meant to titillate the patrons. And titillate they did.

But it was only a fantasy. A fantasy they had no real intention of fulfilling. That’s all it was. At least it was for Blaine. He wasn’t sure he could say the same about Kurt at the moment. Not with the way he was standing at the bar, flanked by many of the waitstaff and a few other men who were openly flirting with him.

Blaine tried to ignore it. He tried to tell himself that the blush rising in Kurt’s cheeks meant nothing. There were a lot of people in the club. The temperature was high as a result. He had a drink or two. And the laughter bubbling from Kurt’s lips as he returned the flirtations as quickly as he received them didn’t mean anything either.

It was obvious Kurt was enjoying the attention.

It wasn’t that Blaine blamed the men for noticing Kurt. Of course they did. He was stunning tonight, in his perfectly tailored pants that hugged his ass and the tight shirt designed to show off his well-defined biceps, unbuttoned at the top. His hair was styled to perfection as per usual, not a hair out of place. His angel-like voice rang in the air, his smile lit up his face. He was the sexiest man there even fully dressed as far as Blaine was concerned.

Shaking his head, Blaine turned to look around the bar. It was crowded tonight. More than usual. Everywhere Blaine looked, he saw men getting cozy with one another, their intentions clear in their actions. He watched one couple in the far corner, sitting snuggled together. They gazed in each other’s eyes, exchanging kisses and soft touches. A hand wandered over a chest, settling at the waist. Fingers danced over the belt, teasing.

Another couple across the room were more intense. One man straddled another, rocking against him. The other man’s hands were on his ass, encouraging him to move. Mouths moved together with an intensity to match. They intended to seek a quick release. Perhaps they’d head back to one of their places to finish what they started, or go for another round. Maybe not. Blaine didn’t really care.

Blaine glanced at his watch. It had been over ten minutes since Kurt went to the bar, with the intention of getting them more drinks. Kurt’s bright laughter echoed over the cacophony of the crowd. Blaine turned back around. His eyes narrowed. Green tinged his sight.

They were still flirting with him, making overtures to him. Didn’t those men see Kurt’s ring? Didn't they realize that meant he was taken, that he didn’t need them to ‘show him a good time’ or whatever cliché they were probably feeding him.

And Kurt. Why was he continuing to go along with this? Things had been going so well lately. Blaine had no idea why Kurt would seek out affections from others. He shook the thought out of his head. This was just harmless flirting. It didn’t mean anything. Kurt would be coming home with him and no one else.

But… then one of the men leaned in close to Kurt, whispering in his ear, a hand stroking his upper arm. A blush rose in Kurt’s cheeks, standing out against his pale complexion. A shy smile crossed his face. But then Kurt shook his head. He spoke, but Blaine couldn’t see his lips. The man stepped closer to Kurt, leaning in once more. His hand continued to stroke. Kurt shook his head once more.

Blaine wouldn’t sit idly by any longer. He wouldn’t be made a fool. And he wouldn’t let the men continue to make overtures that Kurt would refuse. He stood up and stormed towards Kurt, eyes narrowing on the men with him.

“Hey.” Blaine forced a smile on his face as he approached them.

“Blaine.” Kurt’s voice was high, breathless, as though he were surprised. Or had been caught.

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt, pushing past the other men. “Everything okay here? There a hold up?”

Kurt looked at a loss for words. It was as though he had just remembered he was meant to be getting drinks. “Oh. Um…”

The man who had whispered in Kurt’s ear, pushed his way between Blaine and Kurt. He stared down Blaine, arms crossed over his chest, using his superior height to his advantage. “Who the hell are you?”

Taking a deep breath, Blaine stepped around him, moving closer to Kurt. Blaine ran his eyes over Kurt.

Kurt stared at Blaine, lips parted, chest heaving. His eyes were wide and dark. The blush in his face extended to his chest, the slip of skin showing from the top of his chest tinged pink.

Blaine gave him a tight smile. He looked back to the men around them and shrugged. “I’m the one who gets to do this,” he declared. He reached up and wrapped his hand around the back of Kurt’s neck. He pulled him down. Their lips slammed together in a kiss. Blaine pushed his tongue past Kurt’s lips to deepen the kiss.

Kurt momentarily froze, surprised by Blaine's forwardness. But after only a second, he melted against Blaine. He moved his lips against his, inhaling noisily before sliding his tongue against Blaine's. His hands gripped Blaine’s waist, holding on tight as though Blaine were his lifeline.

Blaine tugged Kurt’s lower lip, sucking on it before pulling away. He pressed his face against Kurt’s neck. He took a deep breath and inhaled Kurt’s scent. His tongue darted out to taste his skin and he nipped lightly. Kurt shuddered underneath him. Blaine felt the vibrations of a moan in his throat. He returned to Kurt’s lips. They kissed deeply, continuing to taste one another. Blaine’s hands wandered over Kurt’s body. His hard muscles quivered under his touch. He ran his hand down Kurt’s stomach...towards his belt and down to the front of his pants.

He pressed the palm of his hand against the front of Kurt's pants. He inhaled a sharp gasp in surprise. Kurt was hard, his cock pressing against the zipper of his pants, desperate for release. Blaine wrapped his hand around him as best he could. He slowly squeezed him.

Kurt gasped. He clung to Blaine, grip tight.

Blaine leaned forward and whispered in his ear. “Mine.”

“Yes…” Kurt nodded. A shudder ripped through him as Blaine squeezed his cock once more.

Taking a step forward, Blaine pressed Kurt against the bar. He crowded him. He glared at the men around them. “Is that clear enough for you? Or do you need more proof?”

A few men huffed their disappointment and walked away. But others stayed, eyes glued to the sight before them. Blaine couldn’t blame them; the sight of Kurt disheveled, overcome with lust was one of the sexiest things Blaine had the pleasure of seeing. His eyes were dark and his cock hard in his pants, pressing against Blaine’s hip.

Blaine pulled him down for another kiss. He whispered against Kurt’s lips. “Guess I still have more to prove.”

His hands fell to Kurt’s belt.

“Please…” Kurt whimpered. His hips canted towards Blaine’s hands.

Blaine undid Kurt’s belt and tugged the zipper down. He slipped his hand inside Kurt’s pants. He gripped his cock. He tightened his hold on him, feeling the hardness in his hand, the thickness of his length.

Kurt gasped. His eyes shot open. “Oh, god,” he moaned, his hips continuing to rock against Blaine.

Blaine reached for the back of Kurt’s neck. He held him still. He wanted Kurt to watch him as he touched him, as he made him writhe against him. Their gazes locked together. Kurt’s eyes bored into Blaine's. Heat radiated between them. It was hot in the building, with so many men dancing, but this heat was different. Blaine held Kurt’s eyes, refusing to look away. Refusing to allow Kurt to do so either. He wanted him to remember this night. Blaine brought his other hand up and licked across his palm.

Blaine reached down between their hips and took Kurt's cock in his hand once more. He worked his hand over him, stroking. As he moved his hand up his length, Blaine tightened his grip. He brushed his thumb over the head of Kurt's cock, smearing the precum. He was amazed at how turned on Kurt was. They had become more open with their sex life as they grew older but it was still incredibly private for them. Something that was just theirs and not meant to be shared. But tonight, barriers seem to have shattered. Blaine didn't detect even the slightest bit of hesitation in Kurt as he stroked him. He wanted the men to know Kurt was his.

Kurt took deep shuddering breaths. He struggled to keep his eyes on Blaine, fighting all instincts to close them as pleasure danced over him.

Blaine increased his speed. He stroked him faster and faster with each movement along his cock.

A moan tore from Kurt’s throat. He clung to Blaine, nails digging into his shoulders.

Blaine leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “You’re mine,” he whispered in Kurt's ear. “No one else can make you feel like this.” He brushed his thumb over the head of Kurt’s cock. Blaine circles around the head of his cock, pressing against the spongy tip, dipping into the slit to smear more precum.

Kurt moaned. He continued to cling to Blaine. His hips moved against his hand.

Blaine caught the eyes of of the men still watching them. Some glared while others seemed to have found themselves riveted by the scene before them. Their eyes were dark with lust and they stared unblinking at Kurt as Blaine stroked him faster and faster, bringing him closer and closer to the edge.

Blaine's own cock throbbed in his pants, just as enthralled by Kurt as the men watching. If not more so. He longed for the friction. He longed to feel Kurt's mouth on him, the heat of his body as he buried himself inside him, to watch his cock spread him open as he pounded deep within him, drawing out low moans and breathy whispers of 'harder' and 'faster' and 'oh, fuck, right there.'

One more stroke and Kurt came with a soft cry. His eyes widened in surprise. His hot cum dribbled onto Blaine's hand as he stroked him through it. Blaine wanted to draw out his pleasure. Kurt shuddered against him.

"Fuck," a man moaned beside them.

Blaine lifted his hand to his lips, tongue darting out to taste Kurt's cum. Kurt's eyes widened as he watched Blaine suck his fingers. He was breathless, unable to form any words. Blaine smirked and pressed his thumb against Kurt's lips, wanting him to taste the last drop. Kurt parted his lips and Blaine pushed his thumb inside the wet heat of his mouth. Kurt moaned, twirling his tongue around him. Images of Kurt on his knees, doing the same to Blaine's cock as he took all of him in his mouth rushed to the forefront of Blaine's brain.

Blaine tucked Kurt back into his pants and grabbed his hand. Ignoring their onlookers, Blaine rushed them toward the back of the club. Towards the restrooms. He couldn’t wait the long train ride home. He needed him. Now.

Kurt went with him, linking their fingers together. A giggle on his lips.

Blaine threw the bathroom door open and tugged Kurt in behind him. Eyes scanned over the stalls, hoping they were alone. Kurt released his hand and joined in the search. They threw each door open, the metal doors echoing in the room as they slammed against the stall walls. 

Kurt turned to face him. A wicked grin appeared on face. “We’re alone,” he whispered.

The corner of Blaine’s lips quirked. He stalked towards Kurt, eyes narrowing on his kiss swollen lips. A lone drop of cum still remained, sparkling in the dim lighting of the restroom. He grabbed Kurt’s hips and pushed him backwards. Kurt gasped as his back hit the door. Their eyes locked together as Blaine reached for the lock. The lock was loud in their ears as Blaine twisted it. The only sounds in the room was their heavy breathing and the muffled music coming from the dance floor.

Heat rushed through Blaine as his eyes dropped to Kurt’s lips.

“What do you want?” Kurt whispered, his voice hoarse. He swallowed thickly.

Blaine’s eyes flickered back to meet Kurt. He couldn’t deny it. He wanted Kurt. Now. Wanted to feel his body, against him, around him. The want felt forbidden tonight. The muffled music and crowd a constant reminder they weren’t in the quiet of their home. They were walking on dangerous ground. Anyone could catch them. They didn’t have long.

But the thrill sent a rush through Blaine.

“You,” he whispered. “Now.” He reached for Kurt’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Kurt moaned against his lips, returning the kiss with fervor. Lips melted together as they kissed. Blaine slipped his tongue past Kurt’s lips, brushing along Kurt’s. The kiss deepened as arms went around one another, tugging frantically at shirts. Kurt pulled Blaine’s polo free from his pants. His hands shoved it up his body, hands roaming Blaine’s chest.

Blaine’s lips found Kurt’s neck. He nipped, sucked. His cock ached, desperate for release. Kurt reached between their bodies and palmed Blaine’s through his pants. Blaine moaned against Kurt’s neck. “Fuck...Kurt. Please tell me you have something.”

Kurt squeezed his hard cock. “Front right pocket,” he murmured against Blaine’s ear.

Blaine reached for Kurt’s pocket. He fished out a small bottle of lube and held it up, examining it. He quirked an eyebrow, a question on his face.

Kurt shrugged. A grin appeared on his face. “I’m feeling a little adventurous.”

“I’ll say. So… that thing with those guys…” Blaine’s voice trailed off.

“Took you longer than I was hoping to catch on. I was running out of ways to turn those guys down,” Kurt continued. He sighed. He ran his hands over Blaine’s shoulders, looping together behind his neck. He gave him a fond smile. “But I suppose you’ve always been a little oblivious.”

Blaine gripped Kurt’s hips. He slammed Kurt against the door and pressed against him.

Kurt gasped. His grip around Blaine’s neck tightened. His mouth parted, tongue darting out to wet his lips. He locked his gaze with Blaine’s. He canted his hips forward, brushing against Blaine.

Blaine shuddered as heat coursed through him. He held Kurt’s gaze as his hands moved to the front of his pants, toying with the belt buckle. He leaned forward. His tongue teased Kurt’s neck. His teeth nibbled his earlobe. Kurt shivered. Blaine whispered, his breath brushing over Kurt’s ear. “How’s this for oblivious: you want me to fuck you right here, right now.”

Kurt nodded. “Please.”

Realization dawned on Blaine. He looked at his husband with wide eyes. “And you don’t care if we get caught.”

Kurt tipped his head forward. His eyes burned into Blaine with a searing intensity. When he spoke, his voice had an edge to it, husky and low. “Keep fucking me until you make me cum again. I don’t care if twenty guys are trying to get in here.” He took a sharp breath. His dark demeanor shifted to one of desperation, he brought his lips to Blaine’s, hands tugging at Blaine’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. “Just… please don’t stop. Whatever happens.”

Blaine swallowed thickly. Tonight had brought out a new side to Kurt. And himself as well. Sex had always been a private affair for the two of them. Alone together in the quietness of their home. But tonight, he had found himself eager to fulfill a fantasy, as cliche as it could be. And Kurt had the same idea, having orchestrated the entire tryst. Blaine could have stopped it then and there, just like Kurt could have ended it before it even began in the club, when Blaine made Kurt cum in the club with several guys watching. His cock throbbed at the memory, his taste still on his tongue. He wanted the release. The thrill of the night sent waves of arousal through him.

Blaine dropped his hands back to the waistband of Kurt’s jeans. He kept their gazes locked together as he unfastened them and pushed the fabric over Kurt’s hips, freeing his hardening cock. He brushed his hand over his cock.

Kurt gasped.

Blaine continued moving his hands until he gripped Kurt’s waist. He twisted him around, pushing his chest against the door. He pressed against Kurt. His tongue darted out to lick along the shell of Kurt’s ear, teasing. He tugged Kurt’s pants further down his hips. His fingers dipped between the cheeks of Kurt’s ass. He circled around the puckered hole. “Well then,” he murmured, his breath hot in Kurt’s ear. “We better make this worthwhile.”

“Fuck, Blaine,” Kurt moaned. He pushed back against Blaine’s finger.

A low chuckle escaped Blaine’s throat. “You are so eager for it.”

Kurt twisted so that he could look into Blaine’s eyes. His eyes were dark, his face red with lust. “For you, always,” he replied.

Blaine pressed a quick kiss to Kurt’s lips and then pulled back. He couldn’t wait any longer. He dropped to his knees, his hands going to Kurt’s ass. He rubbed his hands over Kurt’s round cheeks. He brushed his thumb over Kurt’s hole, watching him quiver under his touch. Blaine moved forward, his tongue darting out to taste. He circled around Kurt’s hole, lathering him up with spit.

Kurt moaned. Blaine grinned against him. Kurt had always loved it when Blaine did this for him, taste him this way. He’d quiver and moan, push against Blaine, desperate for more. Blaine loved doing it for him, to watch Kurt fall apart.

Blaine flicked his tongue along Kurt’s opening. He lapped, burying his face against him. As he did so, he uncapped the lube Kurt had brought and poured some on his fingers. He reached up and rubbed his finger against Kurt before pressing inside him.

Kurt mewled. “More,” he whispered.

Blaine pressed another finger inside him, beginning to open him. He licked at the stretched skin, soothing him. He moved his fingers around inside him, searching for the spot.

“Fuck!” Kurt gasped when Blaine hit it. He reached back, hand grabbing at the back of Blaine’s head and held him against him. “Don’t stop.”

Blaine grinned against Kurt, tongue pushing inside him alongside his fingers. He lifted his other hand and took Kurt’s cock. He stroked him, feeling him growing harder by the second.

Kurt dropped his hold on Blaine’s head, his body shivering. He reached for the door to hold himself up.

Blaine took that moment to slide another two fingers inside him, stretching him more fully. He continued to move his tongue around him, feeling how stretched open he was for him. Kurt’s moans grew louder and he pushed back against him. Blaine had the experience to make Kurt cum this way, screaming his name. But the muted music reminded him they had a time limit. And he wanted inside him. 

Ignoring Kurt’s protests, Blaine pulled away. He clambered to his feet. He tugged his pants down as quickly as he could and lubed up his hard, heavy cock. He tossed the bottle to the ground and gripped Kurt’s hips. He lined his cock up to Kurt’s hole. Without a word, he pushed inside him. Kurt’s heat seared him as he moved forward, pushing past the ring of muscles, until he was fully sheathed inside him.

Kurt moaned. “Blaine…”

Blaine ground against him, pressing Kurt harder against the door. “Fuck, Kurt,” he grunted in his ear. “Feel so good.”

“Yes…” Kurt nodded. He tried to push back but Blaine’s weight against him kept him still.

After a few more long seconds, Blaine began to move. He pulled back until the tip of his cock was left inside him, then slammed his hips forward, giving Kurt his entire length. He repeated himself, this time thrusting harder. Kurt slammed against the door, causing it to shake in the frame. A low moan escaped Kurt’s lips.

“Again,” he murmured. “Harder.”

“As you wish,” Blaine replied. He pulled back and rushed forward. His cock slammed inside Kurt, forcing him against the door once more causing it to rattle. Blaine didn’t stop. He continued pounding into Kurt, keeping his thrusts slow and hard. And oh so deep. He wanted Kurt to feel his cock, to feel how deep he penetrated him. To know he was his and his alone.

Kurt grunted and moaned. His hands scrambled for purchase on the door but found none. He fumbled with his shirt, trying to unbutton it, to feel the cool air against his hot skin.

All the while Blaine thrust inside him.

A pounding on the door startled the two of them. “Hey!” A gruff voice came from the other side of the door. “We know what you’re doing in there.” The door shook, this time not from the power of Blaine’s thrusts. “You owe us for that little show out here! Either let us watch or we’ll get the manager!”

Blaine stilled. He gripped Kurt’s hips, unsure of what to do. Kurt dropped his hands to rest atop Blaine’s. He shook his head.

“Don’t stop,” he murmured. He glanced back at Blaine, desperation in his face. He wanted this. He had told Blaine that. Hell, he needed it now. They were too far gone to stop. Their home was too far away. The urge to come was fast approaching.

Blaine nodded. He held onto Kurt and moved back, away from the door. He walked him towards the low counter and pushed him forward. Kurt’s arms shot out to grab hold of the low countertop. Kurt had barely situated himself before Blaine thrust his cock back inside him, slamming his hips against Kurt’s ass.

“Fuck,” Kurt grunted as he was forced forward. His arms jumped to mirror to brace himself, the counter not providing much means to do so.

Blaine held Kurt’s hips as he thrust. He dropped his gaze and watched his cock slide in and out of Kurt’s body, spreading him open and filling him deep. Kurt had always taken him so well, loving every second he was inside him. Blaine pulled back and slammed forward, his cock driving inside him with a force and speed Kurt had yet to experience tonight. Blaine lifted a hand and slammed it back down against Kurt’s ass with a sharp sting.

“Oh! Yes!” Kurt moaned.

Another knock came on the door.

Blaine slapped his hand against Kurt once more.

Kurt jerked forward, a sharp cry escaping his lips.

“Oh, come on, guys. Let us in!” A desperate voice came muffled on the other side.

Blaine and Kurt ignored the pleas. Blaine lifted his head. Kurt caught his gaze in the mirror. Blaine caught Kurt’s desire in his eyes, his face. His chest heaved, partially hidden by his shirt that had been tugged up above his hips. His hard cock lay against the countertop, slathering the fake marble with precum and jerking forward with every thrust. He was the epitome of sex to Blaine, completely overwhelmed with lust and the need to come.

A kind of frenziness took them over, begging to fulfilled. Blaine moved his hands to grip Kurt’s shoulders. He locked their eyes together in the mirror and he continued to move. Blaine drove his cock inside Kurt, not caring how rough he forced Kurt to take him, knowing he could. He watched Kurt’s face shift with each thrust, each stroke against his spot sending him closer to the edge. Blaine slammed his hand down against Kurt’s ass in a series of slaps, each one harder than the last.

The door rattled once more. A hand pounded against the wood.

Kurt reached for his cock. He stroked himself in time with Blaine’s thrusts. “Almost there,” he grunted. His body stiffened and his breath came in short puffs.

Blaine’s movements became more erratic as he rushed to push Kurt over the edge, wanting to watch him fall over. His own climax was approaching, heat coiling in his belly. He gave one, two, three more hard thrusts and Kurt came with a cry. His cum spurted from his cock, coating the countertop, landing on the mirror. Blaine fucked Kurt through it, keeping his thrusts hard and deep, pulling every drop of cum from him. Kurt grew limp against the counter, his arms struggling to hold himself up.

Once Kurt came down from his high, Blaine pulled out. “Wanna come down your throat,” he murmured. He urged Kurt to his knees. Kurt’s hands immediately went to grip Blaine’s thick cock, stroking him. He pulled Blaine into his mouth, his tongue swirling around him.

“Oh, Kurt,” Blaine murmured. He took Kurt’s head in his hands, holding him still, and pushed his cock inside Kurt’s wet, inviting mouth. He felt his cock nudge the back of Kurt’s throat and continued to move, not stopping until he felt Kurt’s nose against his hips, the short puffs of air against his hot skin. Blaine glanced down to see Kurt’s mouth stretched wide around him. Spit dribbled from the corners of his mouth and his eyelashes were wet with unshed tears. He stared up at Blaine. Blaine smiled down at him and ran a hand through his hair. “So hot.”

Kurt remained still as Blaine thrust in and out, hands on the side of his head. His cock slipped out of Kurt’s wet mouth only to pause for a second to let him catch a breath before he pushed back inside, down his throat.

Another voice joined the man outside the restroom door. The knob jiggled.

Blaine continued thrusting, his speed increasing as he felt the desperation to come overtake him. Their time was limited. Kurt let Blaine have his way with him, his hands slack against Blaine’s thighs, ready to signal him to stop if need be. Kurt let his body instinctively spasm around Blaine’s cock, the sensation sending sparks through Blaine’s shaft.

Blaine murmured words of praise as he continued to fuck Kurt’s mouth. He glanced down. The sight of Kurt on his knees, Blaine’s hard cock slipping in and out of his mouth, looking up at him with tear-filled eyes that Blaine over the edge. His orgasm hit him like a freight train.

“Fuck!” Blaine tightened his grip in Kurt’s hair and tugged him forward, pressing his nose against his hip. His cock spurted hot cum down Kurt’s throat. 

Cum dribbled out of the corner of Kurt’s lips and down his chin as he tried to swallow as much as he could. Kurt tugged Blaine’s hands from his hair and pulled away. He wrapped a hand around Blaine’s wet cock and stroked. He moved his mouth over the head of Blaine’s cock, wrapping his lips around him. He licked and sucked, pulling every drop of cum into his mouth. He tasted him like a man who had found his reason for living.

“Taste so good, Blaine,” he whispered against him before taking him deep inside his throat once more. Kurt hollowed his cheeks and pulled away, sucking as he went.

Blaine let Kurt continue working his mouth over him, shivering as he did so. But the persistent pounding on the door, the rattling of the door knob echoed in the room. They didn’t have much time left. He was surprised they managed to last this long without getting caught. Blaine tugged Kurt to his feet and the two of them shuffled into a stall behind them.

They closed the door and locked it. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed him. He moaned as he tasted himself on Kurt’s tongue. “Wow,” he murmured. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Kurt chuckled. He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders. “Me neither. But it was one of the hottest things we’ve ever done.”

“I’ll say,” Blaine replied. “I think the thrill of getting caught helped.”

Kurt hummed in agreement. He pressed his lips against Blaine’s briefly. “Though I’d say that’s not quite over. We still need to get out of here.”

“You’re right.” Blaine pulled back and helped Kurt tuck himself back in his pants. He buttoned Kurt’s shirt, leaving it untucked. There was no way they’d be able to pretend they hadn’t been doing what the men knew full well was happening. They hadn’t been quiet. The smell of sex filled the air. Kurt’s cum was still drying on the countertop, dribbling down the mirror. A bottle of lube lay on the floor, forgotten. Kurt looked well fucked as well, his hair mussed, face red and lips swollen. Blaine knew that he couldn’t have been much better himself. The best they could do was cover themselves.

Kurt returned the favor, helping Blaine back into his pants. Blaine hissed when Kurt’s hand came in contact with his overly sensitive cock. “Sorry,” Kurt whispered.

Once he was redressed, more or less, Blaine pulled Kurt back in for a kiss. He needed the closeness. Kurt hummed against him, tugging him closer. Blaine pressed his forehead against Kurt’s. His hands stroked Kurt’s body, running from his hips up his sides to his shoulders. “What do you think you would’ve done had they gotten inside?”

“Honestly? I don't know” Kurt grew silent for a second, then: “I probably would’ve told you to keep going.”

Blaine pulled back to look Kurt in the eye. His eyebrows rose to comical heights. “Really?”

“Oh, come on, Blaine. You and I both know we were too far gone to stop.” Kurt shrugged. “Sure, we could’ve locked ourselves up in this stall and fucked and it wouldn't have been that different from what we did at the loft but, you already gave me a handjob in front of them and who knows…” He reached up and ran his hand over the lapel of Blaine’s jacket. He smirked. “It could’ve been hot with them all watching.”

Blaine couldn’t lie to himself. He had briefly toyed with the idea of unlocking the door. To let them watch as he fucked Kurt, spreading him open with his thick hard cock. To show them what they’d never have, that Kurt was his. Knowing that the idea had flitted through Kurt’s mind as well had his blood rushing in his ears and his heart pounding. “Maybe next time?”

A grin broke out on Kurt’s face. A wicked, mischievous grin. “Hmm,” he hummed. “Maybe next time.”


End file.
